1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas catalyst support body, especially of spirally wound or stacked thin corrugated and/or essentially smooth sheets of high-temperature resistant steel where the contact points of the steel are connected by a joining technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such exhaust gas catalyst support bodies, described in No. DE-OS 29 24 592.9, are used with a coating having catalytic action, for the purification of exhaust gases in motor vehicles and are subjected to high mechanical and thermal stresses. It is therefore very difficult to make support bodies with sufficient mechanical strength which last for a long time. For various reasons, especially because of the corrosion resistance, it is desirable that the steel sheet used has a high aluminum content which, however, leads to technical problems because steel with a high aluminum content is difficult to roll and because of the costs arising therefrom. Further problems arise from the joints of the contact points between the individual sheets because these highly stressed places can be weak points because of thermal stresses or erosion, depending on the type of joint.